The use of code division multiple access (CDMA) is being proposed for the next generation of cellular telecommunication networks. Additionally, code division multiple access is also being used in the IS-95 standard in the USA. CDMA is a direct sequence spread spectrum technique. In a wireless cellular network using CDMA, the mobile stations in one cell associated with a first base station will use the same frequency as mobile stations in an adjacent cell associated with the second base station. The different mobile stations can be distinguished by the respective base stations as each mobile station will be using a different spreading code.
In one of the new CDMA standards which is currently being proposed, connections are made between a mobile station to a base station, from the base station to a radio network controller and from the radio network controller to a core network. The core network is arranged to control the establishment and release of connections between the mobile station and the core network. With “bursts” traffic which consists of packets of data which are sent irregularly, the core network is unable to predict the traffic which is to be transmitted between the core network and the mobile station and vice versa.
It has been proposed that a timer mechanism be used by the core network in order to control the release of the connection. For example, if a packet of data has not been received for X seconds, then the connection is released.
This method has the problem that the core network may not release this connection at an appropriate time. This is because the core network is not aware of parameters of the radio network controller or the mobile station which might indicate that an earlier break in the connection was appropriate. This may result in connections being maintained longer than required. This unnecessarily uses up resources within the network, which may reduce the amount of traffic which can be supported.